old_world_gamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Seer
"I see ill omens in the stars. Fetch me a lamb, preferably one born under the full moon. Its blood shall reveal the nature of these omens." Basic (ToC) Seers are self-appointed authorities on all matters involving the spiritual world. They can be found in marketplaces of any town, proclaiming their latest revelation to anyone who will listen. Since Seers operate outside the bounds of sanctioned religious laws, and purport to understand the will of the Gods, they are easy targets for persecutions by Witch Hunters, who don’t draw a line of distinction between the authentic seers and the charlatans. In Norsca, however, Seers are valued members of a Jarl’s entourage, reading the signs and portents in the entrails of their sacrifice or translating the flickers of fire to divine some glimpse of future events. Main Profile Secondary Profile Skills: Blather or Speak Arcane Language (Daemonic or Magick), Channelling or Performer (Palm Reader), Charm Animal or Public Speaking, Magical Sense or Perception Talents: Hedge Magic or Keen Senses, Luck or Petty Magic (Hedge), Public Speaking Trappings: Instruments of Divination (dice, cards, a chicken, etc.) Career Entries Hedge Wizard, Skald Career Exits Agitator, Charlatan, Maledictor (ToC), Vagabond, Vitki (ToC), Witch A Day in the Life A seer is a useful source of information, ranging from arcane matters to mundane occurrences. As such, they are in constant demand by people of all walks of life. Seers often accompany the retinue of a jarl. If a jarl has had a weird dream, witnessed a star falling from the heavens, or experienced any other portent, he will approach his seer for an interpretation of the omen. No seer is foolish enough to give an answer that might displease their master, so the truth is always caged in platitudes. Those seers who live among the community face a tide of petitioners throughout the day. To weed out those who might come with trivial questions, seers often dwell in remote locations; only the most persistent will bother making the journey. The gifts that visitors bring sustain the seer in food, drink and clothes. A few seers see themselves as prophets, speaking for the gods, and travel from settlement to settlement preaching about the omens that they have seen. However, when their words warn of doom and woe, they quickly outstay their welcome and are often driven into the wilderness by an angry mob. Some seers take up a wandering lifestyle, travelling between farms and villages to offer their esoteric services in return for food and shelter; for example, they might divine the future of a farmer’s crop or the success of a trader’s impending voyage. They also present themselves at the birth of a child and search it for marks that betray the gods’ favour… or displeasure. Notable Figures Yngve Aarseth is a deranged and powerful seer. He is greatly respected – and feared – throughout Norsca. His eyes were torn out long ago when he was held captive by a malicious band of goblin raiders, Aarseth claims that his physical blindness allows him to “see all truth.” The wizened old seer refuses to serve any of the jarls, even when they threaten him with torture or imprisonment. He knows that the jarls are too frightened of his powers to carry out their threats. Aarseth can be found roaming the streets of Olricstaad, answering any question that is asked of him – by anyone – in his hoarse, gentle whisper. This changes, however, in the dark of night … especially during a full moon. During such times, the seer goes to the town square of Olricstaad, and sacrifices a young goat with his strangely curved silver knife. In the pools of blood that spatter the cobblestones, Aarseth draws out pictures of men, all of whom he claims shall die within the coming year. While this claim seems preposterous, no one has been able to dispute his prophecies.